


Itchy

by animauxxxx



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安的嘴唇痒痒的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy

配对：布鲁斯/达米安

分级：十岁高龄

其他：没有时间线这种东西

 

 

 

达米安的嘴唇痒痒的。

 

他已经痒了有好一段时间了，上下两片毛毛的发干，舌头总不由自主伸出来打着圈地舔，还有点疼。

 

阿尔弗雷德是第一个指出他这新染上的坏毛病的人。老管家不动声色地从熨得服服帖帖的制服内袋里取出一个小罐子说达米安少爷，我这里有些小甘菊油膏，想必对您会有所帮助？

 

韦恩大宅窗外的植被正处换季，一簇簇的新绿开始冒起了头，远近皆是可口的嫩芽，简直是活泼过了头。达米安只是撇撇嘴，不置可否地接过了那个罐子。

 

当然了，连阿尔弗的秘制油膏也拿他的嘴唇没办法。

 

两天后格雷森直截了当地拍掉他撕着死皮的手，对他眨眨眼睛说你再撕我就得在你指头上抹辣椒酱了，这被证实对爱往嘴里乱塞东西的小孩很有效。说完还晃了晃手指。

 

嘁，没用，他还有牙齿呢！达米安翻翻眼睛，忿忿地咬着嘴角，力度大到都快要扯出血了。

 

陶德一脸幸灾乐祸的怪叫着蝙蝠宝宝你是不是吃坏了？！黏膜过敏？！

 

达米安忍住了大吼“我才没有乱吃东西！也不想想谁才是吞掉冰柜里一打过期酸奶的怪物！”以及跺脚的冲动，懊恼地发现自己真的烦躁得连反应都降到了儿童级别。

 

儿童。

 

好极了。

 

一旁的德雷克往嘴里塞了把薯片后摘下耳机，目光从那台大概已经与他融为一体的笔电上抬起来瞟了自己一眼，他说——

 

达米安一点都不想知道那些词怎么就组成了句子。啊呸，听他的才有鬼了。

 

 

－

 

 

躺在床上按下了播放键，熟悉的男低音渐渐包围了他，带着寻觅的渴求。

 

所以他的嘴唇到底是什么时候开始痒的？

 

达米安记得那间盖满了白布的房间，在晨曦的微光中一点点被揭开。灰尘以肉眼可见的速度漂浮打转，缓缓飞舞，弄得他鼻子发痒。他也记得自己的恐惧和疑惑，他想要成为一个更好的人，想要成为像——

 

然后布鲁斯捧着他的脸说，“我只希望你做最好的达米安·韦恩。”

 

他凑的那么近，背光的发丝透亮，却没模糊他满溢骄傲与确信的表情，让达米安接下来的话脱口而出——“别放弃我。”

 

承诺的微笑成为了他面对这慌乱世界的庇护所，无声地过滤他身后的黑暗。

 

红日照常升起，有什么东西却变了。

 

 

－

 

 

排山倒海的窒息感。

 

达米安试图睁大眼睛，看出去却依然是一片漆黑。他动了动手腕，发现自己被牢牢禁锢在座椅上。空气中弥漫着刺鼻的汽油味，耳边是怪戾扭曲的笑声，恐怕这次他是真的会死在这里了。

 

再睁开眼时，摆在面前的银质餐盘正被一一掀开，他的...... 他的家人们全都被迫围坐在长桌前。包括芭芭拉在内的所有人布满血丝的眼球干涸而苦涩，仿佛是瞧见了世界末日，同自己的噩梦面面相觑，盘子里各自冰镇的脸皮像是下一秒就要活过来嘲笑他们的无力。

 

如果不是眼下这种情况，他或许还会嘲笑一下陶德这包满纱布的造型都比那些个有表情的红桶要好得多。

 

几米开外脸孔狰狞的小丑还在滔滔不绝地吐着疯话，一手划下庆祝的火柴，尖笑着逃入了洞穴深处。

 

热焰与木材燃烧的气味立即窜过了头顶，达米安挣扎着却无法动弹，蝙蝠侠腰带里的道具击塌了洞顶，水流倾泻而下，全都在一瞬之间。

 

布鲁斯冲到了跟前急切地喊他的名字，解开绳索和绷带的手几乎是不可见的颤抖。如果不是他对于哥谭骑士的了解，几乎就要以为连蝙蝠侠都会感到恐惧了。

 

黑色面具下半露出的两瓣薄凉的温度慌乱地贴上他的额头，眼睛，和…… 嘴唇。

 

他被纱布缠得发麻的嘴唇。

 

达米安簌簌眨着眼睛，抖落他绝不承认从刚才起就挂在睫毛上咸咸的水珠，扑进了布鲁斯怀里紧紧抱住。此时此刻也顾不上丢脸了，如果他多少还剩下一些能丢的话...... 

 

而事实证明那几张脸皮又是一个残酷的玩笑。他的脸还好好的，除了因为药物的作用有些麻，可他心的那些东西却要满得装不住了。

 

捏住他父亲的披风，达米安想起德雷克那句误打误撞的“我猜你一定是中了什么咒，得亲上喜欢的人才能好。”

 

该死的万事通。

 

哦，管他的，至少现在他的嘴唇终于不痒了。

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ↓官方才是爸爸！（x
> 
> http://imglf1.nosdn.127.net/img/OUZvUWxFQStKUEJZOVplZWM3Y0o2T01seGQvdG45SlpPaS8ySWRvN2N4eVp6c3M3bWplclpnPT0.png?imageView&thumbnail=1680x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg
> 
> http://imglf.nosdn.127.net/img/OUZvUWxFQStKUEJZOVplZWM3Y0o2TWhoYzZPUW5XOW15RXltQjBlZnlhYUVhOXQrK2Nld2lRPT0.png?imageView&thumbnail=1680x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg
> 
> http://imglf1.nosdn.127.net/img/OUZvUWxFQStKUEJZOVplZWM3Y0o2SjRrQWNPMzFHR2ZEK3ZtMVhaNzNIbksrRnQ4bW5ZQ3R3PT0.png?imageView&thumbnail=1680x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg


End file.
